


Sleep is For the Weak

by JetGirl1832



Series: Day by Day [21]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Needs Sleep, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I like that there is a tag for that..., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is unfamiliar with the concept of sleep, what else is new?
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: Day by Day [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603093
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Sleep is For the Weak

“Alex… Alexander…”

Alex grumbled and raised his head slowly, “Fuck.”

“Good afternoon to you too,” John chuckled and ruffled his hair, “care to tell me why I find you sitting at the table, passed out with your computer in front of you and a string of youtube videos playing?”

Alex slowly shrugged his shoulders, “I really don’t know.”

John sat down in the chair across from him, “How long has it been since you’ve slept?”

“I dunno,” Alex shrugged his shoulder, “I think it’s been ages since I last slept.”

“Neddy warned me about this,” John shook his head got up and tried to hoist Alexander out of the chair which was not going well, “cooperate or I’ll call Herc and have him thoroughly embarrass you by dragging you to bed over his shoulder.”

“I’m fine!” Alex countered still refusing to move, “I think that little nap did me good!”

“If you can’t recall the last time you actually slept you’re not fine,” John sighed, “now behave.”

“No,” Alex tried to sit in the chair again, “I still have a lot of work I need to do for Professor Washington-”

“Which you can do after you get some real sleep-”

“I can’t afford to lose another minute-”

“It’s not due for three weeks!”

“How do you know that?” Alex looked puzzled.

“You put all your due dates on the calendar on the fridge,” John shrugged calmly, “A fact that you knew when you last slept what seems like nearly a week ago…” he folded his arms across his chest.

“Oh…” Alex replied sheepishly, “alright, maybe a nap would be good…”

“Indeed,” John scoffed, “Come on Ichabod, lets get you to bed, I promise to wake you up before seventy years have passed.”

“Okay…” Alex slowly rose to his feet and followed John to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I Haven't Slept in Ages..
> 
> Tomatopudding and I are doing a joint prompt challenge. One fic/ficlet per day, same fandom, same pairing, same prompt.
> 
> You can find her take on today's prompthere.


End file.
